You're the Reason
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: She didn’t leave the Soul Society just because she hated being a noble and all the restrictions. No, she left for him. KisuYoru


Ever wonder if there was something more that added to why Yoruichi left the Soul Society and never returned? Yes, she hated the whole nobility thing, but what if there was something more? So I came up with this theory that lead to this story!! Hehehe Please Read and Review—all I ask for is no flames! But I really want to know what you think! Sorry for any OOCness. I hope you guys enjoy! Well, enough of my rambling! On with the story!!

* * *

--You're the Reason--

**Disclaimer:** Nah…I only wish I owned Bleach.  
**Summary:** She didn't leave the Soul Society just because she hated being a noble and all the restrictions. No, she left for him. KisuYoru

* * *

Yoruichi sat on her chair with a bored expression. Man, she hated being a noble. So many restrictions! And on top of that, she was never allowed to go anywhere alone. C'mon! Everyone knew she could well on defend herself, but no…She always had to be escorted by one of her stupid body guard. Ugh.

After some time, the sun slowly started descending. Running her hand through her hair, the Shihouin stood up and stretched. She turned to her guards and made her announcement, "I'm going to bed." Once they heard her statement, they all stood up and followed Yoruichi to her destination. "You'd think I could do this on my own," the dark-skinned woman sighed.

"Finally!" Yoruichi shouted once she was safely in her room. She stripped herself of her robes and dressed in shorts and a tank top. Yoruichi then lied on her bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a noise at her window.

Getting off her bed, Yoruichi looked out the window and noticed the silhouette of a blonde man. She opened the window and smiled brightly. "Kisuke! What are you doing here?"

"Yoruichi! Let's go to the playground." Kisuke made a motion for the purple-haired woman to come down. "We don't have much time. Hurry!"

"Sweet! I'll be right there!" Stuffing pillows under her blanket, the Shihouin allowed a smirk to over come her lips. She loved nights like this! Every time she and Kisuke wanted to spend time together to talk or train, the Urahara would come to her window at night and Yoruichi would discreetly sneak out. There was a power she had that no one besides Kisuke knew about—thank Kami-sama!

Yoruichi once again appeared at the window and sat right on the window sill. In the blink of an eye, a black cat took the place of where the dark-skinned woman had been. Bellow, Kisuke smiled as he indicated for her to jump. Once the Shihouin had jumped, Kisuke ran and caught her.

"Stay in my arms." Kisuke whispered in her eat."We'll get there faster." Using his flash steps, Kisuke took Yoruichi to their secret playground. The two had always went there in their younger years to play. Now a days, they went there to have private conversation or train. Something told Yoruichi they weren't going to train. "We're here."

The blonde man let the cat down and took off his coat. Yoruichi took this as a sign that he wanted to talk to her in human form. "Fine," Yoruichi said as she reappeared as a woman. "You know, I'm perfectly fine staying like this." The Shihouin grinned at Kisuke's blush as she took his coat and put it on.

"As much as I'd like to see you stay like that, "Yoruichi raised her eyebrow, "we really need to talk." Kisuke took the woman by the hand and led her to sit down. This was serious.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving the Soul Society." Kisuke saw the question written in Yoruichi's eye: why? "Look, you and I both know things haven't been the same lately since…you know what. I think it's better if you leave."

"When are you leaving?" Yoruichi held on tighter to the man's hand. Her gaze lowered to watch their intertwined fingers.

"Tonight."

"Tonight!" The woman's head shot up fast as a bullet. Her eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. Kisuke was tonight? But he couldn't just… "You can't just leave me! Who else am I going to talk to?"

"You'll still have Byakuya to tease." The blonde man let go of Yoruichi's hand, and used his finger to life Yoruichi's chin up. "I have to do this."

"I'll go with you." Yoruichi's soft voice reached Kisuke's ears. She encircled his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I can't let you go like that. I'm coming with you."

"I can't let you do that." Kisuke placed his arms around the Shihouin's waist. "You realize you're a captain and one of the four nobles. You can't just leave."

"I don't care."

"Yoruichi, I understand the whole nobility thing, but—"

"That's not the reason I want to leave."

"Then why?" Kisuke pulled back and stared into Yoruichi's yellow eyes. Yoruichi tried to avoided Kisuke's gaze but failed completely. "Yoruichi, tell me."

The Shihouin looked him straight in the eyes and cursed his lips with hers. After a moment or so, she pulled back to stare at him once again. "You're the reason. I love you and I can't just watch you leave me like that. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Kisuke smirked at the Yoruichi's response and kissed her once again. Over the years, the two had known there was something between them but never explored it any further. But now, everything was out in the open. And in all honesty, Kisuke didn't want to leave Yoruichi either. "I love you, too. Are you sure, though?"

"I'm positive." She once again encircled Kisuke's neck and smiled brightly.

"Great, because I couldn't have left you." Kisuke leaned forward and once again pulled Yoruichi into a deep passionate kiss. Pulling apart once again, the two left hand in hand from their secret spot. By day break, Kisuke and Yoruichi were out of the Soul Society and into the human world. True, Yoruichi would no longer have the pleasure of enjoying the luxuries nobility gave her, the thrill that going after a hollow caused her, or the happiness she got when she was accompanied by people she loved—such as Soi Fong, Byakuya, or Jyuushirou—but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that she was with Kisuke and nothing else.


End file.
